Memory of Tsubasa
by Mikakuchiki
Summary: Aku terbangun di tengah hutan dan tak bisa mengingat apapun. Monster hitam mengejarku, dan seseorang menolongku. Perjalanan mencari ingatanku pun dimulai... chapter 5!
1. Chapter 1

**MEMORY OF TSUBASA**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

Aku terbangun di tengah hutan. Sekelilingku sepi. Yang ada hanya pepohonan.

"Dimana aku?" pikirku. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa berada di sini. Aku tak tahu hutan apa ini. Aku tak tahu kemana aku akan pergi. Dan kusadari… aku tak mengetahui apapun tentang diriku sendiri.

"Ke…Kenapa?" tanyaku. "Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat apapun?"

Aku menggigit bibirku. Perlahan-lahan aku mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Namaku… Ah, namaku Sakura! Aku masih mengingat namaku. Tapi aku tak bisa mengingat hal lainnya. Darimana asalku? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini? Akan kemana aku pergi? Semakin memikirkannya, kepalaku malah terasa sakit.

Aku duduk diam, bersandar pada sebatang pohon dan mencoba tetap tenang.

"Tenanglah, Sakura!" Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri. "Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku pasti bisa mengingat semuanya lagi."

Kuarahkan pandanganku ke langit. Matahari hampir terbenam. Hari sudah sore. Kupikir aku harus segera mencari tempat untuk bermalam.

"Tapi kemana aku harus pergi?" tanyaku dalam hati. Aku juga tak tahu ke arah mana aku harus berjalan untuk keluar dari hutan ini.

Aku hanya bisa diam. Sinar matahari mulai menghilang. Malam telah datang. Aku mencoba melihat sekitarku. Tak ada satupun orang yang lewat. Seandainya saja ada seseorang di sini, mungkin aku bisa bertanya sesuatu padanya.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku. Aku jadi gelisah. Aku ingin berjalan, mencoba mencari seseorang atau kota terdekat. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku salah arah? Bagaimana kalau aku malah terbawa semakin jauh ke dalam hutan?

Angin malam berhembus ke arahku. Dingin, itu yang kurasakan. Aku memang hanya memakai gaun putih tipis. Aku pun tak tahu kenapa aku hanya memakai pakaian ini ke hutan.

"Tetap berada dalam hutan juga bukan ide yang bagus," pikirku. "Seandainya saja aku bisa bertemu seseorang…"

"Kiiikkk!" Terdengar suara teriakan yang melengking.

Aku menoleh, terkejut. Suara itu datang dari arah belakangku. Aku mengintip ke balik pohon.

"Suara apa itu?" tanyaku dalam hati. Suara itu membuat perasaanku semakin tidak tenang.

"Kiiikk!" Suara teriakan itu terdengar lagi. Sesuatu muncul dari balik semak-semak.

"Aaaahh…" Aku nyaris berteriak ketakutan.

Sesuatu yang muncul itu bukanlah manusia. Itu adalah monster berwarna hitam yang tinggi besar, mungkin tingginya sekitar tiga meteran. Matanya merah menyala. Gigi-giginya sangat tajam. Bagaian atas monster itu sedikit menyerupai tangannya ada empat, berbentuk lurus, tajam. Kakinya juga ada empat, dan ujung kakinya tampak tajam juga.

"Kiiikk!" Monster itu bergerak ke arahku.

Aku diam terpaku, takut. Apa itu sebenarnya? Apa yang monster itu inginkan?

Monster itu mengangkat tangannya, dan bergerak cepat ke arahku. Aku langsung tahu, monster itu hendak menyerangku. Aku segera berlari sekencang mungkin. Tangan monster itu terayun mengenai pohon tempatku bersandar tadi. Pohon itu terpotong jadi dua.

Aku semakin takut. Keringat dingin mengalir di wajahku. Nafasku semakin cepat. Aku berusaha berlari lebih kencang lagi.

Monster itu mengejarku. Beberapa kali ia mengayunkan tangannya.

"Apa itu? Kenapa ia mengejarku?" tanyaku dalam hati. "Siapapun juga…tolong aku!"

"Kiikk! Kiiik! Kiik!" Terdengar suara teriakan monster lagi. Tapi kali ini tak hanya satu. Ada beberapa monster yang berteriak.

Aku semakin ketakutan. Apakah mereka akan mengejarku juga? Aku tak tahu dimana monster-monster itu bersembunyi. Kalau mereka menyerang tiba-tiba, entah apa yang bisa kulakukan. Aku pasrah, dan hanya bisa berlari. Aku memasuki semak-semak.

"Raitei Shourai!" Terdengar suara seruan seseorang.

Tiba-tiba terlihat energi petir berjatuhan ke sebuah titik. Lalu terdengarlah suara teriakan monster-monster lagi. Setelah itu, suara-suara monster itu menghilang.

Aku menoleh ke arah suara tadi. Ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat. Ia menggenggam sebuah pedang.

Aku sedikit lega. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu seseorang juga. Tapi… Hei, dimana monster yang mengejarku tadi? Bukankah ia tak ikut terkena energi petir orang itu? Ia belum mati…dan aku tahu ia bisa menyerang kapan saja.

"Kiiikk!" suara teriakan monster terdengar.

Kulihat monster itu berada tak jauh dariku. Ia menyerang dengan tangannya. Tapi bukan aku yang diserangnya, melainkan orang berambut cokelat itu.

Tangan monster hitam itu mengenai orang itu. Ia terhempas. Monster itu hendak menyerang lagi dengan cepat. Prang itu tampak tak siap.

"Dia dalam bahaya!" teriakku dalam hati. Aku…harus mengalihkan perhatian monster itu!

Entah keberanian darimana yang datang padaku. Mendadak kulangkahkan kaki, keluar dari balik semak-semak. "Hentikan!" seruku. "Kau mencariku, kan? Kau mengejarku? Seranglah aku kalau kau bisa!"

Monster itu menoleh, berhenti menyerang. Orang tadi juga tampak terkejut dan menoleh ke arahku.

Aku sedikit gemetar. Entah apa yang akan terjadi sekarang. Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Monster itu bergerak ke arahku, siap menyerangku. Aku memejamkan mata…

"Fuuka Shourai!" Terdengar seruan orang berambut cokelat tadi.

Aku membuka mata. Gerakan monster itu terhenti beberapa meter di depanku. Dan di depanku ada sebuah pelindung yang mengelilingiku.

Orang berambut cokelat itu tak tinggal diam. Ia menebas monster itu dengan pedangnya. Monster itu lenyap. Pelindung yang mengelilingiku pun menghilang.

"Terima kasih!" Orang itu tersenyum padaku. "Kalau tadi kamu tidak berteriak, mungkin aku sudah diserang lagi oleh Oni itu."

"Oni?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Kamu tak tahu, ya? Monster itu biasa disebut Oni," kata orang itu.

"Ooh…" sahutku. Aku memang tak tahu apa-apa tentang monster hitam tadi. Atau mungkin aku hanya tak bisa mengingatnya. Aku masih belum bisa mengingat apapun tentang diriku.

"Kamu baru tahu? Aneh, seharusnya kabar tentang Oni sudah tersebar di seluruh kota," kata orang berambut cokelat itu. "Dulunya tak ada monster seperti Oni. Tiba-tiba saja mereka muncul di hutan dan semakin bertambah banyak. Kadang-kadang mereka mengacau di kota. Setahuku, seluruh kota di Kerajaan Li sudah diminta waspada oleh kota pusat."

"Aku baru tahu," kataku. Aku belum bisa mengingat apapun. Bahkan tak ada yang terlintas di pikiranku saat orang itu bercerita tentang Oni. Kupikir, seharusnya aku tahu dan bisa mengingat tentang Oni itu. Bukankah berita tentang Oni sudah tersebar ke seluruh kota? Tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa mengingatnya.

"Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri," kata orang itu. "Namaku Syaoran. Aku seorang pemburu Oni. Senang berjumpa denganmu."

"Aku Sakura." Aku juga memperkenalkan diri. Hanya nama itu yang kuingat dari diriku. "Kamu seorang pemburu Oni?"

"Ya," jawab Sayoran. "Oni sudah banyak meresahkan warga kota. Tentara kota pusat sudah dikerahkan, tapi tetap saja ada yang lolos dari pengawasan mereka. Akhirnya penduduk di seluruh kota membentuk kelompok sendiri untuk memusnahkan Oni. Mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai pemburu Oni. Aku salah satunya. Tapi saat ini aku bergerak sendiri, belum tergabung dalam kelompok manapun."

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Aneh, semua tetap terdengar asing di telingaku.

"Kau juga baru mendengarnya?" Syaoran menatapku. Ia tampak heran.

"Ya…" jawabku ragu. Aku tak tahu apakah ini memang untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar semuanya. Mungkin saja aku memang baru kali ini mendengarnya.

"Hm… Kamu pendatang baru di Kerajaan Li, ya?" tanya Syaoran.

Aku terdiam sesaat dan menatap Syaoran. Entah kenapa mendadak aku merasa tenang. Kurasa aku bisa mempercayainya. "Aku…" Kuputuskan untuk mengatakan masalahku. "Aku kehilangan ingatanku."

Syaoran langsung terdiam, menatapku dengan serius.

"Aku terbangun di tengah hutan saat matahari hampir terbenam tadi. Aku hanya ingat namaku Sakura. Itu saja. Aku tak ingat darimana aku berasal, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini…dan kemana tujuanku setelah ini," ceritaku.

"Jadi, kamu tak bisa mengingat apapun sejak sore tadi?" tanya Syaoran.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kiiikkk!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara monster lagi.

Aku diam, terkejut. Syaoran langsung melihat sekitarnya dengan waspada.

"Kiikkk!" Suara monster yang disebut Oni itu terdengar menjauh. Tampaknya ia tak sedang bergerak ke arah tempat kami berada sekarang. Kami aman.

Tapi…

Syaoran menoleh ke arahku. "Oni itu akan memanggil teman-temannya," katanya. "Mereka bisa menyerang kapan saja. Kita harus meninggalkan hutan ini secepatnya."

"Tapi…kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ke kota Hanshin. Itu kota terdekat dari sini," jawab Syaoran.

Sejenak aku merasa ragu. Apa tidak apa-apa mendadak pergi dengan orang yang baru kukenal seperti ini? Tapi aku takpunya pilihan lain. Aku tak mau tetap berada di hutan sendirian. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa bisa mempercayai Syaoran.

"Kiikk!" Teriakan Oni mengejutkan kami lagi.

Jantungku berdebar-debar. Apakah kali ini Oni itu akan menyerang? Apakah ia akan datang bersama teman-temannya? Namun perasaan takutku lenyap seketika.

Syaoran menggenggam tanganku, seolah mengerti kekuatiranku. "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku," katanya.

"Ya," jawabku. Aneh, itu yang kupikirkan. Kenapa aku bisa merasa tenang seperti ini? Tapi aku tak memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi.

Kami segera berlari, meninggalkan hutan.


	2. Chapter 2

**MEMORY OF TSUBASA**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

Lama kami berlari melewati hutan. Syaoran, orang itu sama sekali tak melepaskan pegangan tangannya dariku. Aku hanya mengikutinya dengan diam. Sesekali terdengar seruan Oni di dekat kami. Tadinya aku takut. Aku bahkan tak tahu harus bagaimana dan apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini. Namun kuputuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatiku saja. Aku memutuskan untuk mempercayai Syaoran. Jadi aku berusaha tak terlalu peduli lagi dengan semuanya dan fokus berlari.

Entah berapa lama waktu telah berlalu. Sebuah kota mulai tampak di bawah hutan ini terletak di daerah yang agak tinggi. Pantas saja udara teras adingin.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai," kata Syaoran. Ia melambatkan langkahnya. Aku mengangguk dan menghentikan lariku. Nafasku tak beraturan. Keringat mengalir deras di wajahku. Huff… ternyata lelah juga berlari seperti tadi. Aku lega karena kami tak perlu terlalu buru-buru lagi.

"Oh, maaf…kamu lelah, ya?" tanya Syaoran. Sepertinya ia menyadari suara nafasku yang cepat.

"Ti…tidak apa-apa!" jawabku buru-buru. Aku bisa mengerti. Kalau tak berlari tadi, mungkin Oni-oni yang berada di hutan akan mengepung kami.

Syaoran menatapku cemas. "Maaf…aku tidak melihat keadaanmu. Tadi aku kuatir kalau Oni tadi akan menyerang. Jadi aku berfokus untuk cepat-cepat keluar dari hutan saja," katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga ingin segera keluar dari hutan," jawabku. Aku jadi merasa tak enak padanya. Ia sudah membantuku tapi aku jadi terkesan menghambat.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita berjalan pelan-pelan saja," kata Syaoran. "Kota sudah dekat. Daerah perbatasan begini biasanya sudah jarang didekati Oni. Kita cukup aman sekarang."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus memberi respon selain mengikutinya. Ah iya… pikiranku masih terasa kosong. Aku masih belum bisa mengingat apapun. Jadi kalau diberi pernyataan seperti itu, aku hanya bisa mengiyakan. Memang sepertinya kami sudah aman. Suara Oni sudah tak terdengar lagi di sekitar sini.

Sembari berjalan, kulihat baik-baik kota yang tak jauh dari kami. Kata Syaoran tadi, itu kota Hanshin. Aku menggeleng pelan. Kota ini benar-benar terasa asing bagiku. Aku tidak ingat pernah mendengar namanya. Aku juga tak ingat pernah datang ataupun sekedar melihat kota itu dari jauh. Mungkin aku memang tak berasal dari kota itu. Atau mungkin aku memang tak mengingatnya.

Lalu darimana diriku sebenarnya?

Angin dingin mendadak berhembus. Tubuhku sedikit gemetar karena dingin. Karena tadi berlari-lari, aku tak merasakan udara dingin ini. Tapi karena sekarang hanya berjalan biasa, udara dingin pun menjadi terasa. Aku menunduk. Kutatap pakaian yang kukenakan. Sebuah gaun terusan berwarna putih dengan tali di bahu dan hiasan berwarna emas. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Kenapa aku hanya memakai gaun tipis ini untuk pergi ke hutan? Kalau orang lain pastinya akan melindungi tubuhnya dari panas atau serangga dengan memakai pakaian yang lebih tertutup. Aku bingung. Pakaianku ini lebih cocok untuk pergi ke pesta daripada ke hutan!

Tiba-tiba aku merasa kehangatan di tubuhku. Aku mengangkat wajah. Syaoran tersenyum padaku dan melepas tangannya dari pundakku. Rupanya barusan ia menyelimutiku dengan mantel hijau yang dikenakannya.

"Udara di dini memang agak dingin," katanya. "Sabarlah, sebentar lagi kita akan tiba di kota."

"Terima kasih," sahutku. "Ah, tapi bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku kemudian. Kulihat ia ternyata hanya memakai baju hitam tanpa lengan di balik mantelnya.

"Aku sudah biasa berada dalam udara dingin," sahut Syaoran.

"Ti…tidak boleh!" Aku berseru sambil menutup tubuh Syaoran dengan separuh bagian dari mantelnya. Udara di sini cukup dingin. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berkata sudah bisa berada dalam udara sedingin ini? Tubuhku saja tadi sudah mulai gemetar. Aku tak ingin menyusahkan orang lain. "Kita pakai mantel ini berdua saja, ya? Aku tak mau kamu kedinginan," kataku lagi.

Syaoran tampak heran sesaat, lalu ia tersenyum. "Baiklah," katanya.

Dan perlahan kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Hal yang membuatku lega adalah aku masih mengenakan alas kaki berupa sepatu flat berwarna putih. Jika aku ternyata tak memakai alas kaki dan Syaoran menyadarinya, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan. Aku berjalan pelan dan tersadar…karena memakai mantel berdua, saat ini aku berada sangat dekat dengan Syoran!

Wajahku panas. Kulirik Syaoran dan dengan cepat kualihakan pandanganku. Syukurlah, sepertinya ia tidak melihatku. Entah apa yang akan dikatakannya jika melihat wajahku seperti ini. Ng… aku berada dekat sekali dengannya… apa tidak apa-apa, ya?

Tapi dibalik perasaan malu dan kacau ini aku merasa nyaman. Aku tenang dan aman di dekatnya. Dan aku percaya padanya. Entah kenapa aku merasa yakin bahwa ia pasti bisa membantuku mengembalikan ingatanku.

Bulan mulai tampak di langit. Kini hari benar-benar telah malam. Ingin rasanya aku segera sampai di rumah. Ng…tapi aku kan tak ingat dimana rumahku, ya? Rumah… Tiba-tiba pikiranku terpaku pada kata-kata itu. Dimana rumahku? Dengan siapa aku tinggal? Apakah orang itu mencariku? Menungguku?

Aku berteriak kecil. Mendadak kepalaku terasa sakit. Kupegang kepalaku erat-erat dengan kedua tanganku. Apa? Perasaan apa ini? Seseorang menungguku?

Keringat mengalir lagi di wajahku. Pandanganku berputar, kepalaku semakin sakit. Kupejamkan kedua mataku lekat-lekat. Seseorang…seseorang sedang menungguku! Tapi siapa? Dimana?

Dan aku mendengar suara bisikan seseorang tepat di telingaku. "Tolong…"

"Sakura! Sakura!" Syaoran berseru cemas. Ia menopang tubuhku yang nyaris jatuh.

Lalu aku tersadar. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Mendadak sakit di kepalaku lenyap. "Seseorang…" bisikku. Ya seseorang… Entah kenapa sekeping puzzle ingatan mulai memasuki pikiranku. "Seseorang sedang menugguku di hutan"

"Seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Syaoran.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Perlahan aku menoleh ke belakang, menatap hutan di belakang kami. Aku tak tahu siapa yang menungguku di sana. Aku juga masih tak tahu apa-apa. Aku…

Tubuhku kembali gemetar. Kakiku lemas. Kusadari pikiranku masih terasa kosong. Memang ada sekeping ingatan yang telah melekat di sana. Namun semakin aku mencoba mengingat lagi, kepalaku malah sakit lagi.

"Sakura.." Syaoran memanggilku.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu," jawabku pelan. "Barusan tiba-tiba saja aku mengingat sesuatu. Aku tadi berpikir…apakah aku punya rumah atau tidak, apakah ada orang yang mencariku atau tidak. Lalu aku ingat…seseorang sedang menungguku di hutan."

'Di hutan?" tanya Syaoran. Ia menatapku. Aku bisa melihat kekuatiran di wajahnya. Apakah ia mencemaskanku?

"Maaf.. aku tak bermaksud membuatmu cemas," sahutku. Aku mencoba berdiri dengan kekuatanku sendiri. "Seseorang menungguku…dan meminta pertolongan padaku."

"Benarkah itu? Siapa dia dan kenapa?" Syaoran juga berbalik, menatap ke arah hutan. Hutan itu kini semakin gelap dan suram.

Semakin melihatnya aku semakin takut. Ada perasaan bahwa aku tak ingin lagi kembali ke sana. Tentu saja, kata Syaoran hutan pada malam hari dipenuhi oleh Oni-oni jahat yang menyerang manusia. Dan aku sudah melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri. Aku tak ingin kembali ke sana, setidaknya sekarang.

Tapi desakan apa yang ada jauh di dalam hatiku ini? Seseorang menungguku… meminta pertolonganku. Ia ada di dalam sana dan mungkin saja ia adalah kunci dari ingatanku kan?

"Kamu mau kembali sekarang?" tanya Syaoran, memecah keheningan.

Aku terdiam, hanya menatapnya.

"Kalau kamu mau pergi sekarang, aku akan mengantarmu," kata Syaoran. Pandangan matanya tampak siap.

Aku tahu Syaoran pasti paham betul bahaya berada di hutan di saat seperti ini. Tapi kulihat ia tak merasa ragu sedikitpun. Tapi… tentu saja aku tak boleh membiarkannya ikut masuk ke dalam bahaya, kan?

Sejenak aku merasa ragu. Berbahaya jika masuk ke sana sekarang dan aku tak seharusnya melibatkan orang lain ke dalam bahaya itu. Tapi… jika aku tak segera ke sana, bagaimana dengan orang yang menungguku dan meminta pertolongan itu?

Tiba-tiba suara bisikan tadi kembali terdengar. Kali ini ia berseru padaku. "Lari!"

Eh? Aku terkejut. Lari? Aku?

"Menjauh dari hutan! Sekarang juga!"

"Kiiiikkk!" Terdengar seruan kencang dari sesosok Oni. Mendadak sebuah sosok hitam besar muncul dari pepohonan. Oni itu mirip dengan Oni yang telah dikalahkan Syaoran tadi. Tubuh yang mirip dengan manusia. Tangan dan kaki yang berjumlah delapan yang tajam. Matanya berwarna merah menyala. Namun Oni kali ini bisa melayang di udara.

"Gawat..." Syaoran meraih pedangnya, waspada. Tangan kirinya masih merangkulku erat. Ia menatap baik-baik Oni itu, siap bertarung.

"Syaoran, kita harus lari!" seruku. "Kita harus menjauh dari hutan!"

"Eh?" Syaoran menoleh ke arahku dengan bingung. Ya aku tahu ia pasti bingung. Tadi aku masih ragu apakah akan kembali ke hutan atau tidak dan sekarang tiba-tiba aku memintanya lari.

"Aku mendengar suara di pikiranku. Suara itu mirip dengan suara orang yang sedang menungguku. Ia memintaku lari," jelasku.

"Baiklah, kita akan menjauh dari sini," kata Syaoran.

Kami mundur perlahan. Oni itu hanya menatap kami dalam diam. Jantungku berdegup kencang berdegup kencang. Akankah ia menyerang kami? Seberapa besar kekuatan yang dimiliki Oni itu? Bisakah kami pergi darinya?

Oni itu menyeringai lebar. Dan tiba-tiba ia maju menyerang!

"Raitei Shourai!" Syaoran mengeluarkan energi petir dan menyerang Oni itu. Gerakan Oni itu terhenti sesaat.

"Ayo lari!" Syaoran pun menarikku. Kami berlari secepatnya.

Namun… Oni itu rupanya tak terpengaruh dengan serangan petir tadi. Tiba-tiba saja ia melesat, mendekati kami dan mengayunkan tangan-tangannya.

Syaoran mendorongku cepat, lalu mengakis tangan-tangan itu dengan pedangnya.

"Syaoran!" seruku cemas.

Oni itu tampak berbeda dengan Oni yang tadi. Sekali lihat saja aku tahu, Oni itu lebih kuat. Ia lebih berbahaya dari Oni yang tadi.

"Kiiikkk!" Oni itu berteriak kencang lagi.

"Larilah ke kota!" seru Syaoran.

Tangan Oni itu menyerang lagi dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Syaoran langsung menghindar. Sesekali ia menangkis tangan lain yang mengarah padanya.

"Cepat lari! Kau akan aman di kota!" seru Syaoran lagi.

"Tapi…" Tidak tidak! Kalau aku lari, bagaimana dengan Syaoran? Tak mungkin aku meninggalkannya bertarung sendirin kan?

"Cepat lari!" seru Syaoran. "Nanti teman-temannya datang!"

Aku tersentak dan mundur perlahan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa harus alri. Aku harus secepatnya lari dari sini…

Namun terlambat.

Suara teriakan Oni terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Dan perlahan lima sosok hitam muncul dari balik hutan. Lima Oni yang melayang di udara.

Aku terpana, gemetar. Tapi… aku mencoba kuat. Aku segera berbalik, segera berlari. Aku harus lari…dan aku harus memanggil seseorang…

Tapi sebuah sosok bergerak ke depanku dengan cepat. Sesosok Oni menghalangi jalanku. Aku langsung menghentikan langkah.

Ketakutan menyerangku. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Oni itu menyerangku dengan tangannya. Aku berlari secepatnya, berusaha menghindar. Namun gerakan Oni itu sangat cepat. Aku tak bisa menghindari serangan berikutnya. Tangan Oni itu hampir mencapaiku.

"Sakura!" Terdengar seruan Syaoran. Ia melesat, mendekatiku dan menangkis serangan Oni itu.

Tapi Oni yang lain menyerangnya. Syaoran pun terhempas ke tanah.

"Syaoran!" seruku. Aku berlari, mendekati Syaoran.

Tiba-tiba keenam Oni itu berteriak kencang, lalu mengarahkan tangan-tangan tajam mereka pada kami...


	3. Chapter 3

**MEMORY OF TSUBASA**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

Kupejamkan mataku dengan ketakutan. Keenam Oni itu menyerang secara bersamaan. Aku pasrah. Aku tahu, aku tak bisa melawan. Dan entah bagaimana dengan Syaoran.

"Tolong…" bisikku pelan.

Terdengar suara teriakan Oni yang sangat keras.

"Hama Ryuuonjin!" Dan mendadak terdengar suara seruan seseorang.

Detik berikutnya aku merasakan adanya energi besar yang lewat di dekatku. Energi itu menabrak dan menghempaskan Oni-Oni yang hendak menyerang.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Setelah itu terdengar suara orang lain lagi..

Aku membuka mata. Kusadari aku telah jatuh di tanah karena gemetar. Lalu kulihat seseorang sedang mengulurkan tangannya padaku, seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang.

Untuk sesaat aku terdiam. Siapa dia?

"Fai-san…Kurogane-san?" Terdengar suara Syaoran.

Hm…sepertinya Syaoran mengenal mereka Kutatap pria berambut pirang itu. Dia tersenyum. Kurasa ia memang bukan orang jahat. Akhirnya kuraih tangan orang itu dan berdiri perlahan. Lalu dengan cepat aku mendekati Syaoran.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku. Kulihat Syaoran berdiri perlahan. Aku segera memegang tangannya, membantunya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Syaoran cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf tadi aku sedikit lengah"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku yang harus minta maaf. Tadi aku ragu-ragu dan teman-teman Oni itu malah datang," kataku.

"Kamu sendiri….baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Syaoran.

Aku mengangguk. Aku lega, Syaoran tidak terluka. Dan Oni-oni tadi…. Kulihat mereka kini telah dilawan oleh seorang pria besar dengan pakaian hitam. Pria itu kelihatan kuat. Sudah tiga oni berhasil ia lenyapkan.

"Fai-san, kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" tanya Syaoran pada pria berambut pirang tadi.

"Oh, ternyata nama orang itu Fai," kataku dalam hati. "Kalau begitu pria berbaju hitam itu pasti Kurogane-san…"

Fai-san tampak tersenyum. "Kami kebetulan lewat. Jenderal menugaskan kelompok kami untuk berjaga di wilayah ini," sahutnya. "Kamu sendiri? Belum pulang juga?"

"Aku belum bisa pulang sekarang…" kata Syaoran. "Masih ada hal yang harus kulakukan."

Pulang ya…. Aku hanya bisa diam mendengar percakapan Syaoran dan Fai-san. Benar juga, Syaoran pasti punya rumah dan keluarga yang menunggunya. Tapi…kenapa, ya? Kenapa Syaoran menjadi pemburu Oni? Kenapa ia berkata bahwa ia tak bisa pulang sekarang?

Tiba-tiba Fai-san mendekatiku "Oh ya, maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan padaku. "Namaku Fai."

"Aku Sakura." Aku meraih uluran tangannya. Kami berjabat tangan. Tapi aneh, Fai-san tidak melepaskan tangannya dan malah menatapku.

"A…ada apa?" tanyaku. Aku jadi gugup dilihat seperti itu.

"Ahaha tidak!" Fai-san pun melepas pegangannya. "Aku hanya bingung, tak seperti biasanya Syaoran pergi bersama seorang perempuan."

"Kami baru saja bertemu tadi di hutan." Syaoran langsung menyahut, tanpa melihat ke arah kami.

"I…iya…" jawabku. "Kami baru saja bertemu sore tadi."

"Oh…" Fai-san mengangguk-angguk. "Hm…tapi kenapa kalian ke hutan sesore ini? Bukannya sudah ada peringatan untuk tidak pergi ke hutan jika matahari sudah mulai terbenam?"

Mendengar itu aku langsung diam. Aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sampai saat ini aku masih belum juga bisa mengingat lebih lagi. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku ke hutan, juga seluruh kehidupanku.

"Aku sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa," jawabku pada Fai-san. "Aku terbangun di hutan tanpa bisa mengingat apa-apa. Aku cuma tahu namaku Sakura. Dan sekarang ada yang menungguku…mengharapkan kedatanganku."

"Sakura kehilangan ingatan," jawab Syaoran. Ia berbalik, menatapku dan Fai-san.

"Ya…begitulah.. Aku sekarang sedang mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu," kataku.

Fai-san mengangguk-angguk. "Maaf aku menanyakan hal yang tak menyenangkan," katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku. Hm… sepertinya Fai-san juga tak mengenalku ya? Aku sedikit berharap dia adalah orang yang mengenal atau tahu sesuatu tentangku. Tapi sepertinya Fai-san memang tak mengenalku…

"Oh ya, tadi kamu berkata ada seseorang yang menunggumu, ya?" tanya Fai-san lagi.

"Iya... Tadi tiba-tiba saja aku mengingat sesuatu. Aku ingat ada seseorang yang sedang menungguku di hutan," jawabku. Lalu aku terdiam, mencoba memfokuskan pikiran. Adakah hal lain lagi yang bisa kuingat? Aku merasa harus secepatnya bisa mengingat semuanya. Aku harus segera menemui orang itu. Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat siapa orang itu dan kenapa aku harus menemuinya?

Ng… kalau terus mencoba mengingat begini, kepalaku jadi sakit…

"Sakura…" Tiba-tiba Syaoran mendekatiku dan menepuk bahuku. "Sudah, jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengingatnya," katanya kemudian.

Aku menatapnya dan mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya sementara ini aku memang harus menyerah.

"Hei, kenapa kalian masih mengobrol di sini?" Mendadak Kurogane-san mendekati kami.

Aku menoleh. Oni-oni tadi sudah tak ada. Berarti sudah dikalahkannya semua ya? Lalu kulihat Kurogane-san menatap kami tajam.

"Seharusnya kalian segera menyingkir tadi! Kalian tahu kan Oni itu sangat peka dengan bau manusia?" seru Kurogane-san.

"Ma…maaf, Kurogane-san," jawab Syaoran.

"Huh…" Kurogane-san pun menoleh pada Fai-san. "Kau juga, bukannya mengajak mereka lari…"

Fai-san hanya senyum-senyum saja. "Maaf, maaf," katanya. "Tadi aku berkenalan dengan Sakura~"

Kurogane-san pun berbalik menatapku. "Tadi kau bilang ada yang menunggumu di hutan, ya?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Uuh…Kurogane-san terlihat seram. Tapi aku bisa memakluminya. Memang berbahaya jika kami diam saja di sini.

"Kalau mau ke hutan, jangan malam ini," katanya kemudian. "Sebaiknya kita ke kota saja sekarang."

"Iya iya Kuropuu," sahut Fai-san sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mendengar itu Kurogane-san langsung terlihat kesal. "Aku KUROGANE!" serunya.

Fai-san hanya tertawa-tawa.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Ekspresi Kurogane-san tadi terlihat lucu. Beda dengan sikapnya yang seram tadi

Kami pun berjalan menuju kota. Fai-san dan Kurogane-san berjalan lebih dulu di depan.

Syaoran meraih tanganku. "Ayo!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk, lalu perlahan mengikutinya.

"Maaf ya… aku tak bisa menemuimu sekarang," kataku dalam hati. Memang orang yang menungguku tak akan bisa mendengarnya. Tapi aku ingin mengucapkannya…walau cuma dalam hati. "Aku berjanji…besok pasti aku akan menemuimu.."

…

"Kurogane-san dan Fai-san adalah tentara kerajaan?" tanyaku kaget.

Malam memang semakin larut. Saat ini aku bersama Syaoran, Fai-san dan Kurogane-san berada di restoran yang berada di sebuah penginapan. Ya, kami telah tiba di kota Hanshin. Kota ini cukup ramai. Berbeda dengan di hutan yang gelap, kota ini tampak terang dipenuhi cahaya lampu. Kota ini pun memiliki bangunan-bangunan yang cukup besar. Penduduknya kebanyakan berjalan kaki walau ada juga yang memanfaatkan kereta kuda. Tapi sepertinya aku memang tak berasal dari kota ini karena tak ada satupun yang bisa kuingat di sini.

Sekarang kami menobrol sambil makan bersama. Ternyata Fai-san dan Kurogane-san adalah tentara kerajaan yang ditugaskan untuk berjaga di kota ini. Sebenarnya malam ini mereka bebas tugas, tapi kebetulan berjalan-jalan keluar gerbang kota dan bertemu denganku dan Syaoran.

"Oh ya, besok kalian mau ke hutan lagi ya?" tanya Fai-san sambil menatapku.

Aku mengangguk. Aku harus ke hutan lagi. Aku harus menemui orang itu. Mungkin saja ingatanku akan kembali jika aku menemuinya. Ng…tapi apa kata Fai-san barusan? Kalian?

Aku melirik ke arah Syaoran. Ia juga mengangguk pada Fai-san, lalu menatapku. "Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau menemukan ingatanmu," katanya, tersenyum.

Kata-katanya membuatku terkejut. Eh kenapa? Padahal aku cuma orang yang tak jelas asal-usulnya. Kenapa Syaoran mau menemaniku?

"Saranku sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati," kata Kurogane-san.

"Terhadap Oni, kan?" sahut Syaoran.

"Eh, tapi katamu Oni hanya muncul saat malam hari…" kataku. Besok kami akan pergi setelah matahari terbit. Jadi harusnya tak ada masalah kan?

Fai-san menggeleng pelan. "Belakangan ini gerakan Oni semakin aneh," katanya. "Dua hari yang lalu ada seorang warga Hanshin yang diserang oni saat berjalan-jalan di hutan pada siang hari."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku. Aku jadi takut. Bagaimana jika kami bertemu Oni juga besok?

"Tapi tenang saja," sahut Fai-san kemudian. "Kemungkinan untuk bertemu Oni di siang hari jauh lebih kecil dibanding pada malam hari. Selama ini pun kami baru menerima satu laporan itu saja. Memang sejak seminggu ini ada beberapa orang yang mengaku telah melihat Oni saat siang hari. Tapi mereka tak diserang."

"Tapi kalian tetap harus waspada," kata Kurogane-san.

"Ya, aku tahu." jawab Syaoran.

Aku menghela nafas. Kenapa aku jadi merepotkan Syaoran begini ya? Kuharap besok kami tak perlu bertemu Oni lagi. Dan kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang menungguku itu.

…

Sekarang aku telah berbaring di kamar. Mataku masih sulit terpejam. Padahal malam telah larut. Hari ini aku dan Syaoran menginap di penginapan. Syaoran tidur di kamar yang berada di sebelah kamarku. Kurogane-san dan Fai-san telah kembali ke asrama tentara di kota ini. Selama bertugas, mereka menginap di sana. Tadi kami sempat membicarakan rencana kami besok. Ternyata Fai-san dan Kurogane-san tidak bisa ikut mengantarku ke hutan. Mereka ada tugas. Tapi mereka berjanji, jika besok aku masih belum bisa menemukan orang yang menungguku maka mereka akan membantuku di hari berikutnya. Namun tentu saja aku berharap besok semuanya akan beres.

Hh..kehilangan ingatan itu sangat merepotkan. Apalagi dalam situasi dimana aku tak mengenal siapapun dan di sekitarku tak ada yang mengenalku seperti ini.

"Bagaimana ya kalau seandainya ingatanku tak kembali?" Kemungkinan terburuk itu muncul di kepalaku.

Uuh…bagaimana ya? Tentu itu akan menyusahkan. Kemana dan bagaimana aku harus hidup nantinya? Kuharap itu tak terjadi.

Jadi…

"Aah!" Aku bangkit duduk dari posisi tidurku. "Aku tak mau kalau ingatanku tak kembali!" kataku setengah berteriak. "Apa tak ada sesuatu yang bisa kuingat lagi ya?"

Kucoba membawa pikiranku lagi untuk mengingat sesuatu. Apa yang terjadi sebelum aku tertidur di tengah hutan? Apa yang kulakukan saat itu? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sana?

"Cepatlah…" Tiba-tiba saja suara tadi terngiang lagi di kepalaku.

Aku terkejut. "Siapa kau?" tanyaku. Dia datang lagi dalam pikiranku. Orang yang tadi meminta bantuanku…

Suara itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Cepatlah… cepatlah ke sini," katanya lagi.

Mendadak sebuah pemandangan melintas begitu saja di pikiranku. Pemandangan hutan… Lalu….balok es?

Setelah itu mendadak rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang kepalaku. Aku nyaris berteriak. Namun tiba-tiba penglihatanku kabur. Dan aku jatuh ke kasur, tak ingat apa-apa lagi

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**MEMORY OF TSUBASA**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

_Pertama-tam aku ingin minta maaf karena lama ga update fanfict. Banyak yang kukerjakan dan mood menulis tak kunjung datang. Ok, aku akan berusaha update lebih cepat lagi. Terimakasih untuk yang selama ini sudah membaca dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah review juga._

Angin sejuk bertiup. Matahari sedikit tertutup awan. Cuaca jadi tak terlalu panas. Aku melangkah pelan, mulai memasuki hutan. Hari ini aku tak lagi mengenakan gaun tipis semalam. Aku memakai baju terusan yang lebih tertutup berwarna pink. Tadi pagi Fai-san yang membelikanku. Tapi gaun semalam kubawa di dalam tas yang sekarang dibawa oleh Syaoran. Ya, mungkin orang yang menungguku akan mengenaliku atau pakaian yang seharusnya kukenakan. Sekarang aku tengah mencari orang itu, bersama Syaoran.

Ng…ya, Kurogane-san dan Fai-san memang tak ikut. Tapi katanya mereka akan berpatroli di sekitar hutan. Jadi mungkin saja nanti kami akan bertemu.

Ngomong-ngomong patroli, ternyata tentara kerajaan juga cukup waspada dengan kemunculan Oni sampai-sampai mereka harus mengirim pasukan untuk berjaga-jaga begini... Oni itu sebenarnya apa ya? Kenapa mereka menyerang manusia? Kenapa hanya muncul di malam hari?

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tiba-tiba kudengar suara Syaoran.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada yang kamu pikirkan?" tanyanya lagi.

Ehhh? Apa sejak tadi ia melihat wajahku yang kebingungan?

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku. "Aku hanya berpikir tentang Oni. Apa Oni itu sebenarnya…"

"Oni?" tanya Syaoran.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tak punya ingatan tentang apapun… Jadi aku tak tahu apa Oni itu. Kenapa mereka menyerang manusia, kenapa hidup di hutan," kataku.

"Itu juga yang ingin kuketahui," jawab Syaoran.

"Ng…jadi kamu juga tak tahu tentang Oni?" tanyaku.

"Saat ini di seluruh kerajaan Li belum ada yang tahu tentang asal-usul Oni," sahut Syaoran. "Kami hanya tahu Oni pertama kali muncul setengah tahun yang lalu dan hanya bergerak di hutan dan dalam gelap. Tentang kenapa dan darimana Oni muncul, belum ada yang mengetahuinya."

"Ooh." Aku mengangguk-angguk. Ng…kalau memang asal-usul Oni sudah diketahui, pasti akan diselidiki secepatnya ya… Dan pastinya keberadaan Oni sudah dibereskan sejak lama.

"Ya. Karena itu aku menjadi pemburu Oni. Supaya aku bisa menemukan penyebab munculnya Oni dan melenyapkan mereka," kata Syaoran.

Hm… pantas saja ada pemburu Oni dan tentara kerajaan yang terus berjaga-jaga. Oh ya, mendengar kata-kata Syaoran tadi aku jadi penasaran…. "Syaoran…kenapa kamu mau menjadi pemburu Oni?" tanyaku kemudian. "Pasti ada alasan khusus kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Syaoran malah diam. Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah ada alasan khusus yang tak bisa diceritakan pada orang lain, ya?

"Maaf," kataku kemudian. "Tak seharusnya aku menanyakan hal yang bersifat pribadi.."

"Oh tidak apa-apa!" sahut Syaoran cepat. "Aku hanya belum bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Mungkin suatu saat nanti akan kuceritakan semuanya."

Aku mengangguk maklum.

"Ng… tapi tentu saja aku menjadi pemburu Oni untuk menjaga kedamaian kerajaan Li," lanjut Syaoran.

Hm… tapi pastinya ada alasan yang khusus kan? Tapi aku tak ingin menanyakannya lagi.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan orang yang meminta pertolonganmu itu? Apakah kau mengingat sesuatu? Atau dia berbicara padamu lagi?" Syaoran pun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku terdiam sebentar dan menggeleng. "Tidak," jawabku. "Aku belum mengetahui apapun dan belum mendengar suaranya lagi."

Tapi aku jadi ingat peristiwa semalam. Orang itu berkata aku harus cepat. Hanya saja cepat kemana? Arah mana yang harus kami tuju? Kemana kami mencarinya?

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Syaoran, tersenyum sambil menepuk bahuku. "Kita akan cari perlahan-lahan. Pasti bisa ketemu," katanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, pasti bisa ketemu," kataku dalam hati.

Kami kembali berfokus pada pencarian kami. Mencari orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan, yang berbicara di dalam pikiranku.

Dimana dia?

"Ke sini."

Eh?

"Aku ada di sini."

Orang itu… dia berbicara lagi di dalam pikiranku! Dan aku pun melihat suatu pemadangan aneh di dalam pikiranku.

"Syaoran!"Aku menoleh pada Syaoran. "Sepertinya aku tahu dimana orang itu berada!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Syaoran.

"Ya… Aku tidak terlalu yakin… tapi…" Aku menarik tangan Syaoran dan berlari "Orang itu sempat berbicara lagi barusan. Dan mendadak…sepertinya tubuhku tahu kemana kita harus pergi."

"Baiklah. Kita akan ikuti kemana kita harus pergi." kata Syaoran.

Aku pun terus berlari, tanpa ragu, diikuti oleh Syaoran..

Aku sendiri tak tahu kemana aku akan pergi. Aku hanya merasa ingin melangkah ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang kutuju adalah tempat yang sempat muncul di pikiranku. Tempat yang dikelilingi pohon yang tinggi. Bagian hutan yang gelap.

Namun…

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Aku berteriak. Mendadak kepalaku kembali diserang rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Kupegang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku erat-erat. Rasanya ingin kuhempaskan tubuhku ke tanah.

"Sakura!" Syaoran berseru kencang. Cepat-cepat ia menangkap tubuhku dan mendekapku erat.

Aku meronta. Rasa sakit di kepalaku bertambah kuat. Tapi Syaoran tidak melepasku.

"Sakura.. tenanglah Sakura," katanya.

Aku menggeleng. Rasa sakit itu tidak berkurang juga.

"Cepat…" Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar di kepalaku.

"Cepatlah…"

"Cepat apa?' seruku dalam hati. "Dan kenapa…kenapa kepalaku sakit seperti ini?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada rasa sakit yang menyerangku tanpa henti. Rasanya aku ingin pergi saja dari sini dan kembali tidur di penginapan. Namun…. Aku merasa harus segera menemui orang itu.

Tiba-tiba Syaoran mengangkat tubuhku. "Maaf Sakura, sepertinya kita harus pergi dari sini," katanya.

Eh? Pergi? Aku ingin berkata tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin mengetahui semuanya dengan jelas lebih dulu…

Tapi terdengar suara teriakan khas yang menggema di sekeliling kami. Dan itu adalah suara teriakan Oni.

"Ada…Oni?" tanyaku lemah. Sakit di kepalaku mulai berkurang. Tapi tenagaku terasa hilang.

Syaoran mengangguk. "Oni itu mendekati kita," katanya. Ia mulai berlari sambil membawaku. "Kita lanjutkan pencarian kita besok saja."

"Tidak!" seruku. "Kita harus melanjutkannya. Aku merasa orang itu benar-benar memerlukan bantuan. Tak bisa ditunda lagi."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Syaoran. "Kepalamu…"

"Aku baik-baik saja!" potongku. "Sakitnya sudah hilang. Kita harus melanjutkan pencarian."

Syaoran menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku ragu.. Memang kepalaku masih sedikit sakit. Tapi… perasaan dalam hatiku bertambah kuat. Aku harus bertemu dengan orang itu sekarang.

"Kiiikkk!" Oni yang tadi berteriak lagi. Tak lama kemudian sosoknya muncul dari balik pepohonan. Rupanya ia mengejar kami.

"Tunggu di sini." Syaoran menurunkanku. Ia juga menutupi tubuhku dengan mantelnya. "Aku akan melawan Oni itu," katanya kemudian.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Apakah ini artinya Syaoran setuju untuk terus mencari orang yang memanggilku? Aku pun mengangguk, untuk menjawab kata-kata Syaoran tadi.

Oni itu terus mendekat dan menyerang. Syaoran pun menangkis serangan Oni itu dengan pedang di tangannya. Tapi tangan Oni itu tak hanya satu. Ia berusaha menyerang Syaoran dengan ketiga tangan lainnya yang tajam. Syaoran pun menghindar dan menangkis serangan Oni itu dengan mudah.

"Oni level biasa ya…" kataku dalam hati. Kulihat baik-baik. Oni itu agak mirip dengan Oni yang pertama kali kulihat kemarin. Kalau Oni itu, kekuatannya tidak seberapa. Syaoran pasti bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Sekarang aku harus menenangkan diri dulu agar bisa melanjutkan perjalanan ini.

"Raitei Shourai!" Syaoran menyerang Oni itu dengan energi petir.

Oni itu pun berteriak kencang. Sekejap kemudian, ia lenyap. Ya, sesuai dugaanku… Syaoran pasti bisa mengalahkan Oni itu dengan cepat.

"Sakura!" Syaoran segera mendekatiku.

Aku tersenyum pada Syaoran. "Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang," kataku. Ya, sakit di kepalaku juga semakin berkurang. "Kumohon, bisakah kita melanjutkan perjalanan ini sekarang?"

Mendengar kata-kataku, Syaoran menatapku ragu lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" sahutku. "Kalau tidak sekarang, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada orang itu…"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti!" kata Syaoran cepat. "Kita lanjutkan pencarian ini. Tapi kalau kamu merasa tidak kuat, kita harus kembali."

"Aku kuat kok!" Aku langsung bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum lebar. Ya, aku harus kuat. Karena aku harus menolong orang itu dan mengetahui semuanya, kan? Aku kuat… aku harus kuat…

"Sekarang kemana kita harus pergi?" tanya Syaoran.

"Ng…" Kucoba untuk mengingat-ingat lagi. Sebentar…aku kan tak tahu kemana aku harus pergi! Tadi aku hanya mengikuti kehendak tubuhku saja. Sekarang… Eh, kenapa aku jadi bingung lagi?

"Ke sini." Suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Cepatlah!"

Mendadak tubuhku kembali ingin bergerak. Sepertinya aku mulai tahu lagi kemana aku harus pergi.

"Ke sini!" kataku pada Syaoran. Kulangkahkan kakiku, mengikuti ke arah mana tubuhku ingin bergerak. Aku tak peduli lgi dengan sakit di kepalaku. Satu keinginanku adalah… aku ingin segera bertemu dengan orang itu.

Namun…

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Sebuah suara terdengar jelas di luar pikiranku. Suara biasa. Suara yang juga didengar oleh Syaoran. Suara dari seorang laki-laki. Dan suara yang sepertinya kukenal.

Sebuah sosok tampak di balik semak-semak. Sosok yang… sepertinya kukenal. "Kalian datang untuk mencari anak perempuan itu?" tanyanya.

Hei, lagi-lagi sepertinya aku mengenal orang itu!

"Siapa kamu?" tanya syaoran.

"Kamu… apakah kamu mengenalku?" tanyaku. Aku penasaran. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Aku hendak mendekati orang itu untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Tapi Syaoran menahanku.

"Sebaiknya lupakan saja keinginan kalian," kata sosok itu. "Karena kalian harus mati di sini."

Sosok-sosok hitam pun bermunculan di sekelilignnya. Mereka adalah Oni. Monster-monster yang bahkan tampak lebih kuat lagi dari Oni yang kemarin. Dan mereka siap menyerang kami.

Sepotong ingatan merasuki pikiranku.

Bahwa aku…. mempunyai keterkaitan dengan sosok itu dan juga Oni-oni ini…

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf, makan waktu lama untuk menulis chapter 5 ini. Aku juga minta maaf kalau hasilnya tidak terlalu memuaskan. Tapi akhirnya aku bisa post juga. Selamat membaca! Kritik dan saran akan kuterima~

**MEMORY OF TSUBASA**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

_Setiap orang memiliki ingatan._

_Di dalam ingatan itu, tersimpan begitu banyak kenangan. _

_Tentang siapa orang itu, darimana ia berasal, siapa saja orang-orang yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya…_

_Walaupun ingatan itu lenyap, hal yang pernah terjadi itu pasti tak akan hilang begitu saja._

_Suatu hari nanti, ingatan tentang semua itu juga pasti akan kembali._

_Aku percaya itu._

…

"Aku mengenal orang itu." kataku dalam hati. "Tapi siapa?"

Aku memejamkan mata. Aku hanya bisa mengingat sampai di situ saja. Aku mengenal orang itu. Aku juga tahu Oni-oni itu. Tapi kenapa hanya sebatas itu? Aku tak tahu siapa orang itu. Aku juga tak tahu apa hubungan antara aku dengannya.

"Bunuh anak laki-laki itu!" Sosok pemuda di antara oni-oni itu mulai memberi perintah. Kini aku bisa melihatnya lebih jelas lagi. Sosok pemuda berpakaian serba hitam dengan jubah hitam dan kacamata itu … Ia memerintahkan Oni-oni itu untuk bergerak.

"…dan…" Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menunjuk ke arahku. "Rebut memori itu!"

"Memori?" Aku bingung. Tapi aku tak sempat lagi bertanya-tanya. Oni-oni itu mulai menyerang.

"Raitei Shourai!"Syaoran menyerang mereka dengan energi petir.

Beberapa dari Oni itu lenyap. Tapi yang lainnya tetap menyerang.

"Sakura, tunggu di sini!" kata Syaoran padaku. Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, ia maju menghadapi para Oni.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian perhatianku teralih pada sosok pemuda berkacamata itu. Aku menatapnya takut-takut. Ia tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Apa yang akan ia rencanakan?

…Tunggu! Tadi ia memberi perintah pada Oni-oni itu. Apakah ia adalah pemimpin mereka? Apakah ia adalah orang yang menyebabkan kemunculan para Oni?

Sosok itu tampaknya menyadari tatapanku. Ia menoleh padaku sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu bukan senyum yang ramah. Itu adalah senyum kemenangan…seolah-olah ia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Si…siapa?" tanpa sadar bibirku bergerak. Sebuah pertanyaan mengalir keluar begitu saja. "Siapa kamu? Apa kamu mengenalku?"

Aku tak suka karena aku menanyakannya pada orang yang kelihatannya bukanlah orang yang baik. Tapi…aku ingin mengetahui segalanya! Aku ingin mengetahui siapa diriku dan asal-usulku. Juga..siapa orang itu.

Namun orang itu hanya diam, tetap dalam senyuman.

Aku semakin gelisah. Perasaan ingin mengetahui semuanya semakin mendesak tubuhku. "Aku harus mengetahui semuanya sekarang juga!" jeritku dalam hati. Pikiranku dipenuhi ketidaksabaran. Tanpa sadar kakiku mulai bergerak, melangkah pelan, ingin mencapai orang itu.

"Sakura!" Kudengar Syaoran memanggilku. Sepertinya ia ingin mencegahku. Tapi saat ini Oni-oni tengah mengepungnya. Ia tak bisa mencapaiku.

"Siapa kamu?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Suaraku terdengar seperti orang yang putus asa. Aku tak tahu…apakah memang hanya orang ini yang bisa membuatku mendapatkan kembali ingatanku?

"Aku Seishirou," sahut pemuda berkacamata itu.

Seishirou?

Potongan-potongan ingatan merasuki kepalaku. Tiba-tiba saja kumpulan kenangan tampak di hadapanku, seperti menonton drama pertunjukkan….

"_Lepaskan aku!"_

Aku melihat sosok diriku di tengah hutan. Tunggu…bukankah hutan itu adalah tempat ini? Tempat di sekitar ku berdiri saat ini?

"_Ikutlah denganku!"_

Aku melihat sosok itu… Seishirou-san, sang pemuda berkacamata, tengah menarik tanganku.

"_Aku tak akan ikut denganmu!"_

Aku melihat diriku berteriak lagi. Pikiranku kini dipenuhi pertanyaan baru. Kemana aku akan dibawa? Darimana kami sebelumnya? Kenapa aku dibawa pergi?

"_Kita akan pergi sekarang." _Seishirou-san mengangkat tangan kanannya, hendak melakukan sesuatu.

Namun sebelum ia sempat bergerak lagi, angin kencang bertiup di sekeliling kami. Dan tiba-tiba saja sosok diriku dalam potongan ingatan itu…terkurung di dalam es.

"Aaahh!" Mendadak potongan ingatan yang kulihat itu lenyap. Lalu aku mendapati diriku jatuh ke tanah dan berteriak. Rasa sakit menghantam kepalaku lagi. Aku memegang kepalaku erat-erat dengan kedua tanganku.

Sakit…sakit sakit!

Aku tak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi!

"Ikutlah denganku!" Kemudian aku mendengar suara Seishirou-san. Lagi-lagi ia berusaha mengajakku pergi. Kemana?

"Aku akan mengajakmu mendapatkan kembali ingatanmu," sahut Seishirou-san.

Aku terdiam. Mendadak rasa sakit di kepalaku berkurang. Kuangkat kepalaku. Kulihat Seishirou-san masih beridri di tempatnya tadi, kini mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mengajakku ikut bersamanya.

Apakah aku harus mengikuti orang ini demi mendapatkan ingatanku kembali?

"Jangan!"

Suara itu… Suara yang sering terngiang di kepalaku…suara yang menuntunku hingga ke sini… Ia mencegahku?

"Jangan mengikutinya!"

"Ayo! Seishirou-san berusaha mengajakku lagi. "Setelah ini kau akan mendapatkan ingatanmu lagi."

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Sakura!" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar Syaoran memanggil namaku. Aku merasakan tangan yang hangat mendekapku dari belakang. "Jangan percaya padanya! Dia pemimpin Oni yang mengganggu ketenangan Kerajaan Li!"

"….Syaoran.." aku membalikkan badanku. Apa Syaoran telah mengalahkan Oni-oni itu? Kulihat Syaoran menatapku. Aku bisa melihat kecemasan di matanya. Ia mencemaskanku?

"Cepat pergi dari sini!" Mendadak aku mendengar suara lain.

"Asal sudah tahu siapa pemimpinnya, kami pasti bisa membereskannya!"

"Itu…" Aku melihat ke belakang Syaoran. Kurogane-san? Fai-san? Ya, kulihat mereka tengah menghadapi Oni-oni tadi. Bukan cuma mereka. Tapi banyak orang yang berpakaian sama.

"Pasukan kerajaan akan membereskan semua ini! Pangeran Li dan gadis itu, kembalilah ke kota!" seru seseorang dari mereka.

Eh? Pangeran?

Aku merasa pikiranku tambah kacau. Sebentar… Fai-san dan Kurogane-san adalah anggota pasukan kerajaan. Mereka katanya akan berpatroli di hutan. Jadi mereka pasti tak sengaja menemukan kami dan kini membantu Syaoran menghadapi para Oni. Tapi kenapa mereka memanggil Syaoran dengn sebutan pangeran?

"Ikutlah denganku!" Lamunanku pun buyar. Kudengar Seishirou-san memanggilku lagi.

Tidak!" seru Syaoran. "Sakura tak akan ikut denganmu! Dan kau akan kami tangkap, sebagai pemimpin dari para Oni!"

Aneh. Seishirou-san tampak tak peduli dengan itu. Ia hanya menatapku. "Kalau kau tak ikut denganku, orang yang menunggumu akan mati," sahutnya.

Aku tersentak. Ya, aku ke hutan ini untuk mencari sang pemilik suara itu, orang yang mungkin juga mengetahui segalanya tentangku. Apa Seishirou-san telah menangkap orang itu? Karena itukah orang itu meminta pertolonganku?

"Syaoran…" Aku menatap Syaoran dengan ragu. Aku tak boleh membiarkan orang yang menungguku itu mati. Aku harus menolongnya. Tapi…

"Kemarilah!"Tiba-tiba Seishirou-san membalikkan badan dan berjalan perlahan.

Aku terdiam. Syaoran dan aku saling bertatapan. Apakah kami akan mengikuti Seishirou-san? Aku tahu, mungkin saja ini hanya ini berbahaya. Tapi gejolak rasa keingintahuanku membuatku tak bisa menahan diri.

"Syaoran, aku harus pergi!" sahutku.

Di luar dugaan, kali ini Syaoran mengangguk. "Aku juga akan ikut," sahutnya. "Aku juga akan menyelesaikan sesuatu dengannya."

Sesuatu? Pikiranku kembali dihinggapi sebuah pertanyaan. Tapi sepertinya aku tahu apa itu. Syaoran pasti ingin menangkap orang itu untuk menghentikan para Oni yang mengganggu negeri ini.

Jadi kami pun melangkah perlahan, berjalan ke arah Seishirou-san melangkah.

Sebentar lagi aku akan mengetahui semuanya. Aku akan mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya. Aku juga bisa mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada diriku. Kenapa aku bisa ada di hutan ini… dan siapa Seishirou-san itu.

Kakiku terus melangkah. Kini aku telah melewati tempat Seishirou-san berdiri tadi. Syaoran juga ikut berjalan di belakangku. Di depanku kini tampak pepohonan dan semak-semak. Seishirou-san tampak berdiri di balik semak-semak itu.

Perlahan kami berdua melewati semak-semak. Dan aku menahan nafas. Di depan, Seishirou-san tengah berdiri. Ia menatapku dengan senyuman. Tak jauh di belakangnya, tampak seseorang yang tengah berdiri memejamkan mata. Orang itu terkurung di dalam bongkahan es yang besar. Wajah orang itu…sangat mirip denganku!

"Aku…." Mendadak aku gemetar. Air mataku menetes. Potongan-potongan ingatan memasuki pikiranku lagi. Aku tahu semuanya sekarang. Aku tahu kenapa diriku kehilangan ingatan. Aku tahu asal-usulku. Aku tahu siapa Seishirou-san. Aku juga tahu…siapa orang yang mirip denganku di dalam bongkahan es itu.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Seishirou-san. "…atau harus kupanggil…Memory? Kau sudah mengetahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya, bukan?"

"Sakura!" Syaoran mendekapku erat. Tubuhku masih gemetar. Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku harus menerima kenyataan ini. Aku tak tahu….

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja." Syaoran mencoba menenangkanku. "Kita akan menangkap orang itu. Lalu kita akan membebaskan saudara kembarmu. Lalu kita akan pulang…"

"Tidak!" Aku berteriak. Air mata mengalir di pipiku. "Orang itu bukan sudara kembarku!"

"Sakura?" Syaoran terlihat bingung.

Ya, tentu saja ia heran. Sosok itu memang mirip denganku. Tentu ia mengira itu saudara kembarku. Tapi sayangnya ia salah.

"Orang itu…adalah aku…" isakku. "Orang itu adalah aku! Dia Sakura yang sebenarnya! Aku hanya…bagian dari ingatannya…"

"Benar," jawab Seishirou-san. "Orang yang sekarang berada dalam dekapanmu itu hanyalah bagian dari ingatan Sakura yang sebenarnya."

Air mataku mengalir deras. Kini aku yakin, aku memang telah mengingat semuanya.

Orang yang terkurung dalam es itu bernama Sakura. Ia adalah seorang Putri dari seorang Raja yang berasal dari dimensi lain. Aku tak tahu kenapa ia bisa berada di dimensi ini. Tapi karena penasaran dengan kekuatan sang putri, Seishirou-san mengejarnya. Akhirnya semua terjadi. Sakura-hime tertangkap. Tapi ia tak ingin dibawa pergi. Jadi ia membekukan dirinya sendiri di dalam es. Lalu… ia melepas sebagian ingatannya dengan menggunakan kekuatannya. Ia ingin agar ingatan itu mencari pertolongan.

Ingatan itu adalah aku.

Aku bukan manusia.

Aku hanyalah bagian dari ingatan Sakura-hime.

Alasan kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat apapun bukanlah karena aku kehilangan ingatan. Tapi karena ingatan yang kumiliki hanya sejauh bagian dari ingatan Sakura-hime yang membentukku.

Aku tak memiliki masa lalu ataupun masa depan.

Aku hanyalah sesuatu yang seharusnya tak memiliki wujud.

Aku bukan siapa-siapa

TO BE CONTINUED

_Rahasia telah terkuak._

_Babak akhir akan segera tiba… _


End file.
